L'Akatsuki découvre facebook
by Paintit.green
Summary: Et si nos criminels préférés découvraient Facebook, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Lisez, vous verrez bien! Gros n'importe quoi assuré!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fiction sur le site,  
gros n'importe quoi sur l'Akatsuki, mes vilains préférés !  
Rating T pour le langage, et bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!  
N'hesitez pas à critiquer, ça me fera progresser!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Itachi Uchiwa**

s'est inscrit sur facebook.

_Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_.

**Itachi Uchiwa**: à quoi ca sert c'te merde ?

_2 personnes aiment ça._

**Kakuzu no Taki : **Eh bah pourquoi t'es venu ...?

**Itachi Uchiwa : **Kisame m'a forcé...

_Kisame Hoshigaki aime ça._

* * *

**Konan no Ame : **Voilà, j'ai fini la vaisselle et le ménage, enfin tranquille chez sois ! hihi

_Pein Tendo, Hidan no Yu, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tobi Uchiwa : **Et Tobi a aidé Konan-Sempai!

**Hidan no Yu : **Eh, t'as pas fais ma chambre!

**Konan no Ame : **Ta gueule.

* * *

**Kakuzu no Taki **aime _Les sousous dans la popoche_, _Qui veut gagner des milions _et _La caisse d'épargne_.

* * *

**Tobi Uchiwa : **Tobi is a good boy.

**Deidara no Iwa : **Putain, Tobi la ferme ! hmmm.

**Akasuna no Sasori : **Même sur Facebook tu rajoutes "hm" à la fin de tes phrases?

**Deidara no Iwa : **C'est une marque de fabrication...hm

_Akasuna no Sasori aime ça._

* * *

**Pein Tendo **a crée la page _Akatsuki for ever._

15 personnes aiment ça.

**Orochimaru no Otto: **La vie est serpent, un long et beau serpent.

_Sasuke Uchiwa aime ça_

**Sasuke Uchiwa : **Quelque chose de bien s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

_Orochimaru no Otto aime ça_

**Orochimaru no Otto : **Tu comprendras bientôt...

_Kabuto Yakushi aime ça_

* * *

**Orochimaru no Otto **est fiancé avec **Kabuto Yakushi**

_24 personnes aiment ça_

**Pein Tendo: **Félicitation vieux! Passe nous voir quand tu veux! xoxo

**Kisame Hoshigaki : **J'ai toujours su que t'étais gay !

**Deidara no Iwa: **Homophobe? pfff. Félicitation Orochimaru!

**Hidan no Yu : **J'éspère que vous allez répendre le mal ensemble! Beaucoup de bonheur!

**Orochimaru no Otto : **Merci à vous tous ! **Hidan**, je suis désolé mais le mal c'est fini pour moi, je veux vivre une vie tranquille avec mon amour.

_17 personnes aiment ça_

**Naruto Uzumaki**: **Orochimaru**, viens à Konoha qu'on fête ça comme il faut!

* * *

**Zetsu Akatsuki **a commencer à jouer à FarmVille.

_Kisame Hoshigaki aime ça._

**Kisame Hishigaki : **T'as pas trouvé mieux comme nom?! hahaha.

**Zetsu Akatsuki : **C'est Zetsu Noir qui

**Zetsu Akatsuki : **J'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou "Zetsu Zetsu" !

_Kakuzu no Taki, Pein Tendo,Hidan no Yu et Tobi Uchiwa aiment ça_

* * *

**Konan no Ame **à **Pein Tendo **en MP :  
Même Orochimaru est fiancé... depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, tu penses pas qu'on pourrait...?

**Pein : **Non mais Konan, je suis pas comme Orochimaru, j'ai une organisation de criminels de rang S à gérer!

**Konan : **Tu déconnes? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent à longeur de journée et ne font jamais tes missions !

**Pein: **Bon eh bien j'y réflèchirai...

* * *

**Hidan no Yu **aime _Jashin-sama _et _Sacrifice_.

_**Deconnexion...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous et à toutes o/**

**Je poste un second chapitre de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires,  
histoire de savoir si je continue ce massacre ou pas.  
De plus, toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me suis pourtant lu et relu, mais bon sachant que j'ai écris ces chapitres avec mon super-smartphone-pas-fait-pour-les-gros-doigts, je pense que j'ai du en oubliés pas mal ! (3515 mylife off)  
A part ça, bonne lecture o/**

* * *

**Deidara no Iwa **est avec **Akasuna no Sasori** - A Galrie d'Art

**Tobi Uchiwa :** Tobi veux venir! Tobi aime ses Sempai! Tobi est triste !

**Sasuke Uchiwa :** Putain c'est vraiment un Uchiwa ce cas ?

_Itachi Uchiwa aime ça_

**Itachi Uchiwa : **Eh oui...

**Sasuke Uchiwa : **Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué lui ?!

**Itachi Uchiwa : **... Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te raconte tout.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiwa **a identifié **Itachi Uchiwa **comme étant son frère.

_56 personnes aime ça_

* * *

**Hidan no Yu **a participé à Rassemblement de la secte Jashiniste avec _52 autres personnes_

* * *

**Konan no Ame** à publier dans _Akatsuki forever _: Une très bonne nouvelle pour l'Akatsuki ! Une nouvelle recrue sera bientôt là hihi!

_Tobi Uchiwa et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Hidan no Yu :** Putain en est au courant de rien ici...

**Kakuzu no Taki :** Pas possible, ça reviendra trop cher!

**Akasuna no Sasori : **Et c'est ?

**Pein Tendo : **Fallait venir à la réunion d'hier soir...

**Kisame Hoshigaki : **Merde!

**Zetsu Akatsuki **: Bon aller balance, c'est qui ?!

**Konan no Ame :** On verra quand j'aurai accouchée !

_Tout le monde aime ça  
_

* * *

**Kisame Hoshigaki** : Bubulle est mort aujourd'hui... rip

_10 personnes aiment ça_

**Sasuke Uchiwa : **C'est ton poisson rouge ?

**Kisame Hoshigaki : **Non, mon requin d'eau douce.

**Sasuke Uchiwa **: Te fous pas d'moi...

**Zetsu Akatsuki :** Il plaisante pas, il était dans la baignoire de notre repaire...

**Naruto Uzumaki : **C'est pour ça que vous puez le poiscaille, tous ?

_Tsunade Gondaime, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno et 23 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

**Kakuzu no Taki **a participé à La roue de la fortune

_Hidan no Yu, Itachi Uchiwa et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Deidara no Iwa : **Maintenant qu'on est riche, on va pouvoir prendre un hotel Ibiza en guise de QG, hmm?

**Hidan no Taki : **Tu m'achetes une nouvelle faux ?

**Kisame Hoshigaki :** Et moi un nouveau requin ?

**Kakuzu no Taki : **Plutôt crever!

* * *

**Tobi Uchiwa **aime _Toys are us _et _Jouéclub_

* * *

**Akasuna no Sasori **a changé de photo de profil - _avec _**Deidara no Iw**a

_56 personnes aiment ça_

**Zetsu Akatsuki :** Votre mission se passe bien on dirait...

**Itachi Uchiwa** : Putain non **Sasori** tu m'déçois!

**Pein Tendo :** Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Vous etiez censé ne rapporter Kyuubi!

**Tobi Uchiwa :** Tobi aussi à le doit d'embrasser Sempai sur la plage, chef ?

**Deidara no Iwa :** Non mais cassé vous ! hm

* * *

**Akasuna no Sasori **est en couple avec **Deidara no Akasuna.**

_Deidara no Akasuna e_t Akasuna no Sasori aiment ça  
_254 commentaires_

**_Deconnexion..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, c'est encore moi! (évidemment...)  
Voici un troisième chapitre, je le poste assez rapidement, car j'aurai surement pas le temps  
d'en poster un la semaine prochaine, ayant beaucoup de devoirs,  
c'est très difficile pour moi de trouver du temps pour écrire !  
C'est un chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse, de même que pour les fautes !  
Et je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit des commentaires, c'est adorable !  
(Je vous avoue que, lorsque je relis mes histoires j'ai assez honte, aha !)**

Merci à vous, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise!  
Bonne lecture !  


* * *

**Konan no Ame** : Entrain de chercher un nom pour sa fifille qui va pas tarder à venir ! hihi 3

_Pein Tendo, Kisame Hoshigaki et 5 autre personnes aiment ça_

**Hidan no Yu:** **Deidara **fera la nounoue!

**Deidara no Akasuna :** Ta gueule, le maso. hmm

**Itachi Uchiwa :** Ola femmelette, comment tu parles aux hommes?

**Akasuna no Sasori : **Je vous confirme: **Deidara **est un homme!

**Zetsu Akatsuki **: Tout est relatif.

_Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki aiment ça_

* * *

**Pein Tendo **aime _Etre papa pour les nuls_

* * *

**Kakuzu no Taki :** I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.

_Itachi Uchiwa aime ça_

**Hidan no Yu : **Mais qu'est ce qu'il dis le con?

**Itachi Uchiwa** : Leave the gun, take the cannoli.

**Hidan no Yu : **WTF.

**Kisame Hoshigaki **: Laisse, ils ont soudainement une passion pour "Le parrain"...

* * *

**Tobi Uchiwa :** Aujourd'hui Tobi a appris sa table de 2 ! ^o^ good boy~

_Tobi Uchiwa aime ça_

**Akasuna no Sasori :** Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Tobi. VDM

**Kisame Hoshigaki : **Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une mariolle homosexuelle. VDM

**Deidara no Akasuna :** Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un poisson rouge(bleu) dormir dans le lit d'un Uchiwa. VDM

**Itachi Uchiwa : **Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une femmelette qui risque de perdre ses cheveux dans peu de temps...VDM(pour toi)

**Kakuzu no Taki :** Aujourd'hui, j'ai dépensé 16,34€...VDM

**Hidan no Yu :** Vos gueules, vous pourrissez mon actu...

_Konan no Ame, Pein Tendo, Orochimaru no Otta, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki aiment ça_

* * *

**Itachi Uchiwa **et **Kakuzu no Taki **_aiment_ _Le parrain I_, _Le parrain II _et _Le parrain III_

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiwa : Itachi Uchiwa :** Merci pour tout, mon frère...

_Itachi Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee et 24 autres personnes_

**Itachi Uchiwa : **C'est rien, vraiment. Je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fais, mais tu peux me faire confiance.

**Sasuke Uchiwa :** Je t'en prie, **Itachi**... Ne remue pas le passé. Je te fais confiance.

**Naruto Uzumaki **: Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais ça me fais plaisir de vous voir comme ça!

_Sasuke Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa aiment ça_

* * *

**Pein Tendo: **Dans environ une semaine, je vais être père... Je jure, de faire de ma petite fille adorée une Serial Killer!

_Konan no Ame, Orochimaru no Otto, Kisame Hoshigaki et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Naruto Uzumaki :** HAHAHA le chef de l'Akatsuki va devoir annulé ses missions pour un bébé?! Tu te décrédibilise Pein!

_Sakura Haruna, Tsunade Gondaime, et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Pein Tendo :** Depuis quand je t'ai en ami toi?! Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter pour si peu! J'ai une équipe de barge qui va te traquer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

**Kakuzu no Taki :** Euh, pas aujourd'hui chef, j'ai rdv à la banque...

**Deidara no Akasuna: **J'ai pris mon congé moi, hm!

**Itachi Uchiwa :** Mais chef, j'ai promis à Sasuke...

**Zetsu Akatsuki :** Ca va être dur de me libérer moi aussi...

**Zetsu Akatsuki : **Et moi aussi.

**Konan no Ame : **T'as parlé trop vite chéri : **Kisame **sera à MarinLand, **Sasori **pars en vacances, et **Hidan **part en pélrinage... Enfin il te reste **Tobi** à la limite...

**Pein Tendo : **Ok,ok j'ai compris... je vais faire un break dans la chasse à Kyuubi...

_Naruto Uzumaki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan no Ame et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

**Hidan**, MP : Putain Itachi tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu nous lâche ou bien ?!

**Itachi :** Comment ca ?

**Hidan :** Y parait que t'es partis à Konoha, faire la fête avec les potes à ton frangin...

**Itachi **: Ahhh, Kisame... J'arrive dans deux minutes, il en a autant pour se planquer avant que je l'étrangle et le torture dans les conditions les plus atroces...

**Hidan** : Aww, t'es adorable! Tu me le fera à moi aussi ? 3

* * *

**Itachi Uchiwa** a ajouté _Etrangler un poisson bleu_ à sa liste d'activité.

* * *

**Orochiamru**, MP : Dur ta bande de criminels de rangs S, haha!

**Pein : **Ca va hein... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé encore?

**Orochimaru : **Je viens de voir ton homme-plante qui essayait d'apprendre le langage des salades à ton homme-masqué!

**Pein : **Oh ca va, je m'attendais à pire.

* * *

**Akasuna no Sasori** aime _Mariage pour tous_

* * *

**Zetsu Akatsuki** a indiqué **Patrick le Cactus **comme étant son fils.

_Kisame Hoshigaki _et _Tobi Uchiwa _aiment ça

**Hidan no Yu : **Putain...

**Kakuzu no Taki : **Je te préviens **Zetsu**, si tu as dépensé si ce n'est qu'un seul centime pour t'achetter un cactus...!

**Deidara no Akasuna : **Pas n'importe quel cactus, c'est patrick, hmm!

**Zetsu Akatsuki :** **Patrick **est réellement notre fils et nous vous interdisons de vous moquez nous!

* * *

**Tobi Uchiwa **aime _My little pony : friendship is magic_

__  
**_Deconnexion..._**


End file.
